Valentine Pain
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Botan is upset but why? and who will be there to make the pain go away....PLEASE REVIEW! I hate valentines day but I wrote it for all you special ppl who like my stories....hehehe....PLEASE REVIEW!


**I just got bored so I decided to write a valentine story...but let me say this...I hate valentines day...what is the point with it? Oh so you love more today but the next you'll love me less...its soo stupid... I don't believe in valentines day and I think it shouldn't be a holiday...sorry but that is my belief and that is how I feel...on to the story...**

**I don't own Yu yu hakusho...whatever...**

**HieiXBotan...a duh that's all I ever do is write HXB stories...**

**Valentine Pain**

Botan walked to the temple with a sadden face. It was Valentines day and it was going horribly wrong for her. Koenma the guy she thought her heart would always belong to even though he never knew she was in love with him. She was all dressed up in a sexy blood red dress that she bought for Koenma's view only, and had got a dinner all prepared for tonight. Yet it would all go to waste. That morning Botan went to Koenma's office to give him a note telling him to meet her in her room where everything was set up. She knocked on the door and waited for him to give her permission to come in, yet he never said a word. Botan shrugged thinking that he didn't hear her so she opened the door slightly to see what he was up to. Too bad it was something that would never leave her mind. There he was sitting on his big chair in his teenage form with non-other than Ayame in his lap as they both sucked away at each others mouths.

Botan gasped to herself and felt her heart tighten suddenly. She watched as Ayame moaned in his mouth and watched as Koenma's hand started to travel down her arm. Botan felt her whole life start to crash. She spent so much time on everything, she wasted her money and most of all her love on someone who probably didn't even notice her from the beginning. She closed the door quietly and walked slowly away. The tears burned down her face leaving a wet path of where they traveled. She kept her head low so non of the ogres could see her red eyes and tear covered face. She made it to her room where she threw everything into the walls. Lucky for her that all the walls in Koenma's palace were all sound proof so she could make all the wreckage she wanted. She broke all the glass, the wine, the plates along with the food that was on them, and she even trashed the rest of her bedroom in pain and rage.

'_It wasn't suppose to be this way! It was I who was suppose to be in his lap, me who was suppose to kiss him! Me! Me! Me!' _She shouted in her mind as she crumpled to the floor as waterfalls of tears fell from her eyes. Botan then decided that she needed air so she grabbed her oar and took off through her window. She flew fast in the sky as her crying continued. Life just wasn't going good for her, and all she needed now was someone to comfort her. Once she was in the Living World she thought about the people she could see. But everyone she thought of were probably busy with their loved ones, and thinking of loved ones made her sob uncontrollable. That's when she remembered that Genkai didn't have a loved one like everyone else so maybe she could comfort her.

And here she was now standing at the temple entrance thinking about what exactly she was gonna say to Genkai. _'Maybe I should just leave her alone. She probably doesn't want to hear about my little soap opera story right now...' _Botan thought but then again it would be nice to just have the old woman's company too. So Botan knocked on the temple door waiting for an answer, yet non came. Botan knocked again but louder still no one came to answer. So she opened the door as it was unlocked and walked in. "Hello! Genkai are you here?" She asked with uneasiness. But there still was no answer so Botan went into the kitchen knowing Genkai always left a note for Yukina since she lived there with Genkai. She looked on the fridge to see a piece of paper with Yukina's name on the top.

It said:

_Dear Yukina, _

_I have left to visit a old friend of mine and willn't be back for about a week at the most. Feel free to let the gang and the idiots in. I'll phone call to check up on you soon. Have a Happy Valentines Day and stay out of trouble, though I know you will..._

_sincerely yours,_

_ Genkai..._

Botan shook her head. "I should have known that Genkai would still have someone special out there, even if its a long time friend." Botan walked out to the back where she sat on the poach and looked up to the afternoon sun. Yukina wouldn't be back for a while considering that Kuwabara asked her on a date and she accepted. Hiei didn't take the news so lightly, but he didn't want Yukina to know he cared since she still didn't know that he was her brother. Botan would have went in search of him, but thought that he would be trailing Yukina on her date making sure the idiot didn't do anything he didn't like.

Botan sighed. Today was suppose to be the happiest day on earth, but she seemed to be the only person that was unhappy. She sat there for about an hour before she noticed something a tree. She stood up and walked towards the tree to see what exactly was up there. Once she was in the shade of the tree she was able to see that the thing was more of a person, to be more specific that person happened to be Hiei. _'I thought he would be watching over Yukina right now? Why is he here, napping?' _She thought as she stared up at his napping form. She heard him snore lightly and giggled alittle as she had never heard Hiei snore in his sleep before.

The giggle apparently didn't go unheard for the fire demon's eyes opened and looked down. Botan smiled slightly and waved up to him. He snorted and glare. "What are you doing here?" he questioned with annoyance evident in his voice. "I have nothing to do and thought I could spent the day with Genkai. But she's not here right now. Why are you here, Hiei?" Hiei looked up to the sky as he was trying to tell what time it was. He then groaned and looked back to Botan. "What do you think! I was sleeping!" Botan shook her head. "No, I mean why aren't you watching Yukina on her date?" Hiei growled not liking what she said, and yet he still didn't answer so Botan decided to bother him till he answered.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" She persisted. Hiei glared his red eyes down at her. "Let me ask you a question, girl. Why are you all dressed up with no place to go?" He raised his eyebrow as he waited for her answer. Botan had forgot that she still had on the red dress that was for Koenma, and she knew that Hiei knew what today was. "I...I really don't know." she replied lamely. Hiei snorted and turned on his other side. Botan frowned and yelled, "Hey aren't you gonna answer my question?" Hiei 'Hned' and turned back to look at her. "Not until you give me a better reply for my question." he said stubbornly. Botan glared up at him only for him to glare back.

She then sighed knowing that she would never be able to win the glaring contest she was having with Hiei. Botan thought that she wanted to tell Genkai her problem what difference does it make if she told Hiei. _'Besides the fact that he would insult me and say I'm weak, but its better than holding it in...I guess.' _ Botan then started to climb the tree which she was doing a horrible job since she was wearing high heels. Once she was almost to his branch she waved a hand to him. "A little help here." she asked innocently, hoping he would be nice enough to help. Too bad he wasn't, Hiei just snorted and said, "Do yourself, weakling." Botan frowned again and tried her best which wasn't so good. She then lost her footing and was about to fall, but Hiei caught her hand and helped her to the branch.

Botan didn't bother to say thanks knowing he would just take it the wrong way like he always did. Botan breathed in and out then looked to Hiei. She began her story of why she was dressed up and why she was here. Once she was done with it Hiei looked at her and shrugged. "Love sucks live with it." was his only reply to her. Botan shook her head. "No Hiei your wrong. Love doesn't suck not when you have someone to love." "Well let me prove to you I have no one but my sister to love, and no one else would love me. Plus its a weakness as well." Botan looked down then back to him. "You only believe its a weakness because you never truly felt love that isn't family related." "True, but why would that matter. It still doesn't change the fact that I still don't love anyone else as anyone else doesn't love me."

Hiei stood strong on his words and would not change his own facts. Botan moved her legs that were dangling back and forth in boredom. Her mind was somewhere else. But stopped when she thought of what it would be like to kiss Hiei. She was shocked for the moment but then shook her head. _'He would never go for it...he would probably kill me...' _her mind told her but she couldn't help herself as she looked to Hiei who was sleeping since she stopped talking to him and was quiet. She thought about it in her head. She never had been kissed so maybe it would be better to give it up now instead of waiting. Hiei is a very attractive demon just one with a murderous temper too.

Botan shrugged, she was already dead what could be worse than that. So she started to move slowly not to alert Hiei of her actions and she moved till she was in between his legs. He was breathing slowly indicating that he was indeed asleep. Botan moved her head very close to his till she was a breath away from his lips. Her mind decided to have doubts about the whole thing. Then she found herself staring into red crimson eyes. Botan was stunned that he didn't seem to be doing anything but staring back. Then she saw him move a bit but it wasn't back. She then felt his lips apron hers. Botan went wide eyed and her mind went to mush. Hiei moved his right hand to the back of her neck and forced her to deepen the kiss which she didn't really mind since she didn't think she could do it herself.

Hiei moved his mouth on hers making her moan, then she blushed red. She felt Hiei play around with the baby hairs on the back of her neck which sent her strange sensations. Hiei finally backed away from her and let go of her neck. Botan backed up a bit too as she was speechless to his actions. Hiei smirked seeing that. He got up and was now standing on the branch as she was sitting down and looking up to him. "To answer your question...I was waiting for you." and with that he was gone. Botan just stared at the spot he once was and blushed even more. She then whispered to the air, "Happy Valentines Day, Hiei."

**Well there you go...it was pretty good though I still think valentines day sucks ass...but hey that's just me and if I offend you then I'm sorry but that's what I think so live with it...thank you and please review...**

**TearsofSadness17**


End file.
